


//thread//

by Tieleen



Category: WAP!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also the drum kit is a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//thread//

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the only non-bullshit origin story we ever came up with for (part of) WAP!. Which isn't to say some of the other ones aren't still true. Most likely they're all true.

The girl isn't part of the normal park morning crowd. Alex can tell by more than one thing, like the fact that she's not jogging or walking or moving or meditating, and the lack of headphones, and the way the big dog eyes him as he draws near. Also the drum kit is a clue.

She glances up and nods when he gets there, but her attention isn't on him. He's pretty sure it's on the Beatles. He's never heard the Beatles played drums only, though, so it's a little hard to tell for sure.

It's a real, life-size drum kit, looking even more lifelike here in the early light with the green all around, and except for the (also normal, as in, not really drum-toting size) bicycle lying on the grass nearby and the (maybe a bit more than life-size, but still, probably not up to hauling instruments) dog, who is still eyeing him with what Alex considers a little too much interest, he can't see anything around that would explain this. 

When she draws up to the last beat and stops, drumsticks dangling and eyes patient on his face with polite interest (or what looks like polite interest; he'll learn, not that much later, Jana doesn't really do that kind of expression), Alex does what every right-thinking person would do in this kind of situation and asks, "Can you do The Cure?"


End file.
